


Happy Thirtieth

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge:  Written for the following challenge prompts:<br/><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_harrylovesdraco"><a href="http://harrylovesdraco.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://harrylovesdraco.livejournal.com/"><b>harrylovesdraco</b></a></span>'s Challenge #6 (June) - Draco's 30th birthday and black cat<br/><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_slythindor100"><a href="http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/"><b>slythindor100</b></a></span>'s Draco Malfoy Birthday challenge<br/><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dracoharry100"></span><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/"><b>dracoharry100</b></a>'s challenge #161 - remember<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thirtieth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“I can’t believe he forgot!” Draco flung himself into a chair with a scowl. He had expected more from his boyfriend, today of all days.

He heard Harry’s footsteps in the hall. He stared into the fire, startled when a black cat leapt into his lap, wearing a bow that matched its jade-green eyes.

“You really thought I wouldn’t remember?” Harry asked quietly.

Draco fingered the kitten’s ribbon and found a ring tied to it. Looking up, he saw Harry kneeling before him.

“Marry me?” Harry smiled as Draco threw himself into his waiting arms. “Happy thirtieth Birthday,” he whispered.


End file.
